


Red Hot

by peepmywriting



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship/Love, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Love Confessions, Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepmywriting/pseuds/peepmywriting
Summary: Winona Roberts is a blessing to some, a curse to others, and a mystery to all. Danny hates the thought of her, Erin loves her like her own child, and Jamie finds her interesting. After multiple arrests, Jamie takes mercy on her and helps her.





	Red Hot

 

**“Roberts, stop!” Danny ran after her, knocking over trash cans on the way.**

**She turned back, smirking as the older man stopped to take a breather. The woman turned and ran through the alleyway.**

**Danny made his way there, only to be surprised when he didn’t see her running through it. She was on the ground, pinned under his brother, Jamie.**

 

**“Where you goin?” Jamie asked her, cuffing her quickly.**

 

**She struggled in his tight grip but then decided not to fight against him. She was going to let them take her in. It was a better alternative to being shot and or hurt. Hurt worse, that is.**

 

**Jamie walked her back to the police cruiser and his partner looked back at her.**

**“Hey Roberts, how's it going?” Eddie asked, her blonde hair falling into her eyes as she redid her ponytail.**

 

**“Never better. How’s your family?” She asked.**

 

**“My wife is still beautiful as ever, my son is still an asshole,” Eddie replied.**

 

**She watched in the rear view mirror as Danny pulled up in his car behind them. Jamie had since got in the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt. Roberts leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes as Danny started talking to Jamie at his window.**

 

**“I’ll meet you at the precinct. Don’t make conversation with her, that’s how she manipulates you.”**

 

**Roberts smacked her tongue and rolled her eyes. “You think it’s manipulative because you fell for it,” she exclaimed.**

 

**Danny scoffed and went back to his car. Jamie and Roberts made eye contact as he pulled off to the precinct.**

 

**Roberts. Her first name is Winona. Winnie to her friends. She was constantly in trouble with the Reagan family. Especially the two brothers. Jamie and her had fought when she attended the police academy and she proceeded to get kicked out. Danny had caught her doing illegal things and tried to bust her up in prison. But she was friends with their sister, Erin. She got her out of trouble but also had to fight with Danny the whole time. Erin kept her out of trouble that time, helping her to get clean from drug abuse. Winona had been living on the streets or in shelters, addicted to crack cocaine. Their sister slapped reality into her and brought her back to humanity. Winona was eternally grateful to her. She owed Erin her life.**

 

**When they pulled up to the precinct, Eddie just opened the door for her and Winona skillfully extracted herself from the cruiser. She followed them in and sat right at Jamie’s desk.**

 

**When he finished talking to his superiors and Eddie, he sighed and sat down at his desk. “Come on Roberts, do you need me to call my sister?”**

 

**“Am I gonna be in big trouble or little trouble?” She asked.**

 

**“Well since the guy was unconscious and you were still beating on him, it might be big trouble.”**

 

**“Then no, don’t call her. She’d give me that look and I’ll be done for.”**

 

**Jamie laughed. He sat down and removed her handcuffs. After he was finished he examined her closely.**

**“Where are you living these days?”**

 

**She shrugged. “I’m not.”**

 

**Jamie paused in his assessing session to connect their eyes. “What do you mean?”**

 

**“I haven’t slept in a week. I’ve been taking catnaps at diners.”**

 

**Winona knew it was useless to even lie to him. He’d find out sooner or later. Probably from Danny.**

 

**“When did you last eat?” He asked softly.**

 

**“Why do you care?” She snapped back.**

 

**Jamie shrugged. “Erin cares about you. You mean a lot to her.”**

 

**Winona resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, Erin cared about her. She had a big heart and Winona apparently made her place in her heart.**

 

**“I had some crackers from a Chinese restaurant this morning.” She answered truthfully.**

 

**Jamie sighed deeply and ran a hand down his face. It made him look older. She worried about his mental health for a second.**

 

**She placed one of her hands on his. “Are you okay?” She asked**

 

**Jamie looked at her, incredulous. “You’re homeless, eating from trashcans and run down food places, and you’re asking me if I’m okay?”**

 

**She shrugged.**

 

**“You’re something else, you know that?”**

 

**Winona sighed and leaned back against the uncomfortable chair. She let her eyes fall closed and rubbed her temples.**

 

**“Come on.”**

 

**One of her eyes opened and she saw Jamie standing over her.**

**“Where are we going?”**

 

**“My grandpa's place. You need someone to lay your head until you get on your feet.”**

 

**By the middle of his sentence, she’d started shaking her head. “No. I’m not staying anywhere your sister can find me.”**

 

**“She’s not gonna be mad if you’re safe.”**

 

**Winona knew it was a bad idea to go with him. She knew something bad would happen. But the promise of a warm bed and a hot meal was calling her name. She sighed before she stood up to follow him.**

 

**Jamie walked fast. She was only five foot two. Jamie was a whole foot taller than her. His long legs took him further. He walked out to his own car and moved the paperwork off of the passenger seat before he moved out of the way to let her in. When she was in and buckled, he closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat.**

 

**When he started the car, Charlie Puth played softly through the speakers. Along the ride, she found herself singing softly (so Jamie wouldn’t hear her) along to the song. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She realized she’d been doing that a lot around Jamie. He was so boring that she was often tired when he talked. She found herself dozing off through the second song.**

 

*******

**“Roberts! Wake up.”**

 

**Winona’s eyes shot open and she flailed around until she realized where she was. Jamie watched her in interest. She glared at him before she unbuckled her seatbelt. Jamie was opening the door for her before she could even try.**

 

**Winona took a second to investigate the house he’d pulled up to. It was a beautiful family home. She followed closely behind Jamie while she peered at the home. Jamie walked to the side door and put the key in, opening it silently. The walked up a short set of stairs into a dark kitchen. He threw his keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter and hung his coat up on the rack next to the door. He walked into the kitchen more and removed his shoes.**

 

**Winona wanted to follow his lead, she did. But she was afraid of him seeing her tatty clothes. He looked back at her with a question in his eyes but stopped himself. She was still where she followed him in, on the top step. She had closed and locked the back door but stayed where she was.**

**He watched her look around the kitchen, taking in her surroundings. Her arms were at her sides but her hands were balled up. She looked anxious.**

 

**“You can take your shoes off. I’ll take you to the bathroom so you can shower. I think my niece has clothes that will fit you.” He said.**

 

**Winona’s eyes snapped to him and she slowly took off her shoes. He guided her up the stairs and to the bathroom. After handing her a set of towels and wash clothes and showing her how to use the shower, he left her alone with the instructions to meet him back in the kitchen.**

 

**She turned on the shower, letting the water get hot. As she slowly stripped out of her clothes, she looked at her body in the mirror on the back of the door. There were bruises lining her ribs and her left leg. Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She finally got in the shower, taking both of the washcloths with her. The hot water running down her body instantly soothed her and she found herself letting out a moan.**

**The water was the perfect temperature and she grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth. She began lathering herself in the soap, avoiding pushing too hard on her ribs. She was glad there was a curtain blocking her from the outside of the shower. She didn’t want Jamie or anyone else for that matter seeing her like that.**

 

**Over the rushing water of the shower, she heard Jamie’s voice.**

**“Roberts it’s just me. I left you some clothes and socks on the counter. Leave your dirty clothes in the hamper outside the bathroom and I’ll wash them for you..”**

 

**She replied a soft thank you and waited until she heard the door closed to peek her head out of the curtain. There was indeed a stack of neatly folded clothes sitting on the counter, complete with socks. Tears sprung to her eyes but she didn’t let them fall. She didn’t want to cry. Crying showed weakness, she wasn’t weak.**

 

**After scrubbing herself four times and washing her hair twice, she turned off the water and climbed out. She ran a towel through her hair and looked in the cloudy mirror. She didn’t wanna touch anything so she didn’t touch anything.**

**After drying herself off and wrapping a towel in her hair, she investigated the clothes. A pair of leggings and a Boys and Girls Club tee shirt, fuzzy socks, and a pair of underwear that was still wrapped in the tape. She smiled at Jamie’s kindness, even though she thought he hated her. She got dressed quickly, gathered all her clothes, and walked out of the bathroom. Not before she turned out the lights and grabbed the washcloths.**

**She threw her clothes in the hamper by the door and made her way down the stairs. She stopped a couple of stairs down though, to admire the family portrait that sat proudly on the wall. In the picture, she recognized Danny, Jamie, and Erin. There was a man with a thick mustache that she vaguely remembered but couldn’t put a name to the face.**

 

**“That’s my dad, Frank. He’s the commissioner.”**

**Winona jumped, almost slipping and falling down the stairs. Jamie was quick on his feet though and he caught her as she swayed.**

 

**“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”**

 

**“Y-you have a beautiful family,” she whispered.**

 

**“Thank you. Come on.” He grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs and back into the kitchen.**

**She was surprised she didn’t smell it. Jamie has piled her a plate full of food. Ham, potatoes, green beans, a roll, and mashed potatoes with gravy on top. Her stomach audibly growled and she bowed her head in embarrassment.**

**“That’s okay. Come sit down and we can eat.”**

**Jamie has a bright smile on his face and Winnie couldn’t help but smile back as she followed him to the dining room.**

 

**“I’m calling Erin tomorrow.”**

 

**Her eyes snapped to his, frightened. “No, I can handle myself.”**

 

**“Roberts, she’s worried about you. Danny’s been up the wall about your recent arrest and she’s already got stuff with her cases going on. Make this easier for her.”**

 

**Winona dropped her fork. “Fine but I’m not gonna be happy about it.”**

 

**Jamie smirked at her and dig into his own plate of food. She noticed it was smaller than hers. “Are you not hungry? You don’t have to eat because I’m eating.”**

 

**“I’m absolutely starving. I’m just on a diet so I need smaller portions.”**

**She nodded her head and went back to eating.**

**He brought her a glass of water and she quickly finished her food. When she was done, she rinsed her and Jamie’s dishes and he put them in the dishwasher.**

**He led her back upstairs to the guest room, where he gave her a stack of sheets and pillowcases.**

**“I’ll come to see you before I leave tomorrow,” he whispered and walked next door to his room.**

 

**Winnie nodded, knowing he couldn’t see her and walked into the room. She closed the door and walked to the bed to throw down the sheets. Tears were rapidly running down her face now and she was glad Jamie hadn’t seen. She was grateful for everything he was doing for her. She didn’t expect him to be so forgiving.**

**After she made the bed and prayed, she was asleep when her head hit the pillow.**

 


End file.
